


Connected

by Supersteffy



Series: Fantasies, Fetishes, and Kinks, Oh My! [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bottom Kaiba Seto, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba, Established Relationship, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Seto goes to a Tech Conference in New York, but he's found a way to ensure he and Joey stay connected while he's gone.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Sitabethel for beta'ing this, but an even bigger one for pushing me to finish it! Thanks for the tough love.

Seto adjusted his tie in the mirror. Fluffing his bangs so they fell just right, he turned to where Joey was lounging on the bed.

“How do I look?”

Joey grinned and hopped to his feet. He grabbed the tie Seto had just straightened and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Like a million dollars.”

Seto chuckled and stole another, longer kiss before checking his watch.

“I’ve got to go or I won’t be able to check into my hotel room before the conference starts.”

Joey bit his lip and stepped back. “Shoot me a text when yer plane lands, okay?”

“I will.” Seto hesitated for a moment before pulling Joey close again. When he kissed him this time, is was desperate. He stroked Joey’s cheek and wished he didn’t have to go. “Alright, I really do have to go, now,” he insisted against Joey’s lips.

“Uh-huh.” Joey’s arms tightened around his waist, his lips trailing down Seto’s chin.

“Really, really need to leave.” Seto's hands groped Joey’s ass, pulling him flush against him.

“No one’s stoppin’ ya.” Joey rolled his hips and nipped at Seto’s throat.

Seto groaned and pushed Joey back, his custom-tailored suit trousers feeling too tight.

“Fuck! Okay, I’m going now before I decide to skip the damn convention entirely. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Joey smiled, cheeks flushed, as Seto grabbed his suitcase and slung his laptop bag over his shoulder before speeding down the hall. Joey followed him downstairs to the foyer and grabbed the door for him.

“Have fun!” he said, waving at Seto’s back. “Bring me back a souvenir.”

Seto smiled over his shoulder before disappearing into the limo Roland had brought around.

As the car drove out of sight, Joey let his hand drop and sighed. “Now what?” he wondered aloud. The empty room gave no response.

X

Joey stared up at the ceiling from the opulent California King bed, his fingers drumming against the headboard and feet jittering against the duvet. He was wired despite the early hour--although, Seto would argue that nine A.M. could hardly be considered early. Joey grinned at the thought. Glancing to the phone resting silently on the bed beside him, Joey began to chew his lip.

Seto had promised to call once he was in his hotel room for the night, but Joey wasn’t sure when that would be exactly. Unfortunately, the time difference meant that, when Seto was ending his day, Joey’s was just starting. With Japan being thirteen hours ahead of New York, it was still technically yesterday for Seto and tomorrow for Joey, which made Joey’s head want to explode if he thought about it for too long.

They’d been texting when Seto was between meetings and events and when Joey wasn't at work or asleep, but it felt strange to go even a couple of days without talking face-to-face.

It was funny to think that just months ago they'd been nothing more than rivals. It had taken less time than he'd have guessed to get used to being around the rich prick all the time.

The phone rang out with Well Respected Man and Joey snatched it up before it got three seconds in.

“Hey!”

"Hey.” Joey heard a thunk of a door closing in the background. “I debated whether to call right away or not. I wasn’t sure if you would be up yet.”

“Been up fer a while ta be honest--havin’ a hard time sleepin’ lately.”

Kaiba made a noise of agreement in his throat. “Are you at your apartment or the manor?”

“I’ve been at my apartment mostly, but I’m at the manor right now. Mokuba and I had a movie night last night. Stayed up watchin’ the best worst films we could find.”

An amused snort came through the phone’s speaker. “Sorry I missed it.”

"Eh...there’s plenty ‘a horrible movies out there. We can have another when ya get back.”

"Mm.” A mix of quiet rustles and protesting zippers came over the line. “You said you were at the manor. Are you in our room?”

Joey’s heart swelled at hearing it referred to as _their_ room.

“Yeah. This overpriced raft ya call a bed is a bit much fer one person. I could do blanket angels on it and still not reach the edges.”

"Well, that’s an amusing mental image.”

Joey laughed and turned onto his side, picking at a snag in his--or rather Seto’s--satin sleep pants. “So how’s the convention goin’? Ya makin’ friends?”

Another snort. “I may have acquired a new contact or two. There’s an interesting exhibit from Future Tech. that’s showcasing microprocessors that are far more advanced than what Kaiba Corp is currently using. I’ve been discussing a possible collaboration with them.”

“Sounds neat,” Joey said around a yawn.

“Yes, I can tell you’re enthralled,” Kaiba said dryly.

“Sorry. I’m still groggy.”

“If I were there, I bet I could have you up and energized in no time.”

Joey stared at his phone for a second before putting it back to his ear. “Was that s’posed ta be dirty talk?”

“Perhaps…”

Joey grinned. “Never figured ya fer the phone sex type.”

“It’s new ground for me--but actually, I was thinking something a little more interactive.”

“Oh? What’d ya have in mind?”

“Open the drawer in the right bedside table.”

Joey scrunched his eyebrows curiously and scooted to the side of the huge bed. Opening the designated drawer, he found a tablet with a long, silver box wrapped in black ribbon sitting on top of it. He set the phone to speaker and laid it down before putting the items in front of him and shutting the drawer.

“Gotta say. Wasn’t expectin’ a gift til ya got back from the conference.”

“I like to think of this one as more of an investment than a gift. Turn on the tablet and open Skype.”

“‘Kay. I’ma hang up this call. See ya in a sec.”

Two minutes later the obnoxious _boooop...boooop...boooop_ rang out as he initiated a video call. He grinned like a kid on Christmas when the call connected and Seto’s face filled the screen. He was wearing one of the button-ups that looked so good on him--this one sky blue--and had the top two buttons undone. He appeared to be lying in bed, presumably a twin tablet resting on his chest.

“Hey! I’ve missed that smug mug.”

Seto smirked back and rolled his eyes. “Good to see you too. Open the box--and don’t shake it,” he warned as Joey picked the gift up, intending to do just that.

"Wasn’t gonna,” he fibbed.

He plucked at the silky ribbon and slipped it off. Lifting the lid, he removed the matching black tissue paper--and felt his face blank.

“Uhhhh, thanks…ya shouldn't have...”

Seto chuckled. “You don't know what it is, do you?”

Joey turned the black cylinder over in one hand. The thing reminded Joey of a bigger version of a power bank. There appeared to be a power button and a couple indicator lights on one end, and an opening at the other.

Losing a guilty laugh, he scratched his head. “No clue.”

“It’s a male masturbater,” Seto said. “Like a Fleshlight, only not by that brand.”

“You really got a thing fer sex toys, huh?” Joey mumbled.

“It isn’t just any toy.” Seto reached for something off-screen and held it up to the camera. “It’s part of a set. They’re interactive.”

The vibrator Seto held indeed seemed to match the device in Joey's hand. It was also black, with a bulbous, angled end and a flared based. It looked just like one of the other toys Seto already owned, and Joey didn't get why he'd decided he needed another. When Joey voiced this thought out loud, Seto's smirk grew devious.

“Because this one has unique features.”

“Like what exactly?”

“They connect to an app on the tablet. Do you see it?”

Joey minimized Skype and saw an app with a picture of two red hearts interlocked and the Bluetooth glyph in the corner. He tapped it open and a screen of controls popped up.

“Whoa! What’s all this?”

“The toys can be controlled three ways: by using the buttons on each device, by using the app remotely, and by syncing the toys together.”

“Sounds complicated. No wonder ya wanted ‘em.”

“The buttons on each device work like you would expect, controlling the speed, intensity, and pattern of the vibration and motion. That panel does much the same thing, only it remotely controls one toy at a time. It can also sync them to music. The most interesting feature, however, is the two-way sync function. Built-in sensors inside each device transfer sensory data between both toys and--”

“Ya know, this is startin’ ta sound like a pitch.”

Seto sighed, and Joey saw him on the mini viewer in the corner, rubbing his forehead. “Basically the toys sync to one another through the app, so the speed and pattern of my vibrater changes depending on how you pump into the massager. Likewise, the way I clench around the vibrator changes the tightness and vibrations of your massager.”

“That...sounds really cool.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“So uh…how do we wanna do this?” Joey asked. “I ain't never done Skype-sex or anythin’ before.”

“You could start by taking off your clothes,” Seto suggested, his voice a smokey purr.

Lidding his eyes, Joey grinned. “‘Kay. Hold on a sec.”

He sat the tablet on the pillows and propped it up against the headboard. He took a minute to make sure the camera faced where he wanted it.

Seto grinned at his screen as Joey knelt on the bed, rolling his hips as he inched his worn t-shirt up his stomach and chest. He tossed his mop of blonde hair with a grin after pulling it over his head. Next came the pajama bottoms and boxers, which slid over Joey's hips and down his thighs like a lover's caress, and Seto’s fingers itched to follow their path.

Anticipation already had Joey at half-mast, and Seto licked his lips as Joey teased his fingers over his cock to bring it to its full length.

Enjoying the hungry look on Seto's face as he watched him, Joey made a show of stroking himself for a few minutes. When the need to speed up his movements grew too tempting, he dropped his hand.

Changing positions, Joey settled onto his stomach, his erection pressing eagerly against the silky duvet. “Okay, yer turn.”

Nodding, Seto shifted the tablet to one hand and began to undress. He took his time freeing one button at a time from it's loop, and Joey began humming an awful rendition of Careless Whisper, surprising a laugh from Seto.

“You're killing the mood, Mutt.”

“Naw,” Joey argued, propping his chin in one hand. “Ya got a sexy laugh.”

“Mm.”

Seto slid out the last button and made to remove the shirt, but stopped when Joey made a sound of protest.

“Keep it on. Ya look good all half-dressed like that.”

Seto rolled his eyes but left the shirt alone, his fingers playing over the chest beneath instead. He sent Joey a lazy smile as he thumbed a nipple, coaxing it to a hard nub before rolling it between his fingers. Seto let his eyes close briefly, a low moan escaping as the sensation fueled the ache in his pants.

Knowing Joey was enjoying the tease as much as he was, Seto moved the hand to trail one slender finger across his collarbone, between his pecs, and down his toned abs, stopping where his happy trail disappeared into his suit pants. Unfastening his trousers one handed, he adjusted his grip on the tablet for a better angle.

Joey swallowed as he watched Seto dip his hand beneath the gaping fabric to stroke himself. Eyes glued to the screen, Joey bit his lip as his own cock twitched against the bed. Propping onto one side, Joey pumped a hand over his own member as he watched Seto work himself up.

A short time later, Seto removed his hand from his pants and set the tablet on the nightstand to lean against the base of the lamp.

“Be right back.”

Seto disappeared from frame, returning a moment later sans pants and plus a travel sized tube of lubricant. Joey grabbed their larger bottle from the same drawer he’d found the toy and tablet in. He snatched up a couple of the pillows not supporting the tablet and scooted back to the center of the bed. Laying down, he used the pillows to prop himself up for easier viewing and began lubing up the massager.

“Turn it on and make sure it syncs to the app,” Seto instructed. “I tested the connection before I left, so hopefully it should work fine.”

Joey pressed the power button and clicked the Bluetooth sync option in the app.

“Okay, now what?”

“Select 'LDR Virtual Connect’ and the Skype feed should--perfect.”

The Skype mini view disappeared, the video filling the half of the screen in the app not reserved for the device controls.

“Cool.”

Setting the vibrator beside him on the bed, Seto coated three fingers and began working the first one into his ass. Adjusting with ease, he wasted little time before adding the second and third fingers, prodding deep. He moaned low and long when his searching fingers found their target.

Joey watched, fascinated, as Seto worked himself up. He'd seen Seto prep himself before, but somehow, watching him do it on the screen, where Joey couldn't touch him, made it seem far more wanton than when they were in the same room.

Seto's profile glowed in the soft lamplight, which highlighted his long lashes and parted lips as he tilted his head back against the pillows.

“Ya look incredible like that,” Joey murmured.

Seto turned his head toward the camera, his gaze piercing even in its unfocused state.

“Make sure the massager is set to the two-way feedback setting--the chain link icon.”

“Got it.” Giving Seto a devious smile, he asked, “You ready?”

Nodding, Seto grabbed his vibrator. He coated it in lube and got it in position. “On three?”

“One…” Joey said. “Two…Three.”

Joey pressed into the massager at the same time Seto eased in his vibrator, and they gasped in tandem as both devices began to vibrate. They took a moment to adjust to the sensations. Then Joey gave a testing pump into the cylinder and Seto made a loud, sharp groan.

“ _Oh god_ ,” he panted, eyes clenching shut. “I forgot this oscillates.”

Joey stared at him, unsure from this perspective if the look on his face was from overwhelming pleasure or discomfort. “Ya good?”

Seto gave a brief nod. “When you push further in, the end of my vibrator moves to press more against my prostate...hold on, let me just adjust my vibrations.” Seto turned and leaned toward the screen, prodding at it for a moment before laying back again. “There.”

“Good to go?”

Seto nodded again. “If you need to adjust your intensity at all, there’s a slider bar near the bottom of the app screen.

“Okay.”

Joey took a moment to play with his settings as well, moaning freely when the increased sensation made his cock throb.

“Not too much, Mutt. I want this to last a bit.”

Biting his lip, Joey returned the device to a moderate rumble and started to glide in and out of it at a sedate pace.

“Mmmm...yesssss…” Seto groaned.

Seto sank against his rented bed. He worked the hand not assisting the device over his shaft, ministrations assisted by the lube still coating his fingers. He called out suddenly when Joey sped up, thrusting as deep as he could into his own toy.

Joey chuckled. “I hope that hotel’s got thick walls.”

Seto smirked at the camera, and a moment later Joey hissed in his breath as the sleeve around his cock constricted, the vibrations intensifying.

“At least I know they work the way they were intended to,” Seto said, relaxing his passage around the vibrator.

They took turns clenching and thrusting to make the other cry out. Despite the lowered sensitivity, Joey’s cock was already throbbing.

“Can I control your toy’s settings right now, or jus’ mine?”

“Only by how you stroke into it.”

“Turn up yer vibrations a bit then.”

Seto licked his lips, meeting Joey’s stare through the screen. “I’m trying not to make too much noise--there _are_ people in the adjoining rooms, you know.”

“And if I were there in person, every single one of ‘em would know my name by now--but I’m kinda limited here, so help me out.”

Leaning over, Seto touched the screen, and his mouth dropped open in a silent moan as his eyes snapped shut.  Joey heard a noticeable increase in the buzzing coming through the video. His own toy tightened around him in response, and Joey bit his lip, thrusting in on reflex.

“Nnrr! Oh--god--” Seto grunted.

Repositioning himself onto his knees, Seto leaned his weight on one arm. Resting his brow against his forearm, he rolled his balls with his other hand. Then Joey thrust again and Seto cried out, his hand moving up to tug at his shaft. The muscles in his arm strained against the fabric of the damp dress shirt clinging to him, and his bangs and the gaping material swayed with his movements, almost hypnotic.

Joey’s mouth was dry as he watched.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

Joey pumped into the massager, groaning as it clenched around him. Seto’s ragged breathing mixed with his as Joey drew close. He tried to slow down his movements, to draw it out, but it backfired when Seto made a desperate noise deep in his throat, and the toy was suddenly hugging Joey’s cock like it meant to fuse there.

“ _Ah!_ S-Seto! I ain’t gonna--aw, god! Oh _godgodgodgod_ \--I-I!”

Joey threw back his head as he pounded into the toy, thrusting his hips even as he beat himself off with the massager. He was too lost in his own orgasm to watch the screen, but he heard his own name being chatted like a prayer as he shook with release.

He took a few seconds to let his heart settle before slipping out of the device. Then he heard a cry from the tablet.

“Fuck!”

Joey glanced at the tablet, which had fallen flat. Picking it up, he saw Seto stroking himself in a frenzy, his face half-buried in the pillows to stifle his litany of moans.

“Why’d you stop?” Seto demanded, and Joey noticed that, although his toy was still buzzing, Seto’s end of the call was much quieter.

“I, uh, finished,” Joey said, his cheeks heating.

“App,” Seto panted. “Press the two arrows.”

Joey glanced down and saw the symbol Seto meant--two arrows passing each other. He touched it and his toy stopped buzzing.

“Okay, now what?”

“Press the power icon and-- _Ah! Yes!_ ” Seto clawed at the bed with his free hand as the buzzing started again on his side of the feed.

Realizing he now controlled Seto’s toy, Joey began messing with the various settings, changing up the oscillation speed and vibration patterns. Seto’s cries rose in volume despite the pillow he was practically smothering himself with.

“Come fer me, babe.”

Seto was near-hyperventilating, writhing on the bed as his hand stroked his cock in a broken rhythm. “F-f-fuck! Ah! Yes! Please! _Yes! YES!_ ”

Seto roared into his pillow as he came, spilling out onto the hotel comforter before collapsing onto his stomach.

Joey moved to lay on his side. In order to see the screen without having to hold it up, he leaned the tablet against a spare pillow. He took a moment to close out of the toy app so that Seto’s image filled the screen. A sleepy grin quirked his lips as he listened to Seto’s breathing peter down to normal levels.

“So,” Joey said, combing his fingers through his hair, “Good, yea?”

Seto gave a snort of laughter and cracked his eyes open.

“I think these were a good investment.”

“I’ll take that ta mean ‘yes’.” Joey said, stifling a yawn.

“Tired again already?”

Joey nodded. “You wore me out. What about you? Feelin’ more relaxed?”

Seto chuckled, shifting to remove the dress shirt and toy and crawl under the covers. “Immensely.”

“Good,” Joey mumbled.

There was a long pause in the conversation as both men just laid there in content silence.

“Are you going back to sleep?” Seto asked, jolting Joey from a doze.

“Yeah. I’m thinkin’ a short nap sounds good. Don’t work today anyway.”

Hesitation, then, “Mind if we leave the call connected?”

Joey opened his eyes and saw Seto’s screen had gone mostly dark, but a small gleam of light from the tablet’s screen painted him in an ethereal blue. It softened the lines around his eyes and made him look younger.

“Ya wanna talk fer a bit?”

Fabric rustled as Seto shook his head. “I just…” Joey waited for Seto to pick his words. “It’s nice falling asleep beside you, even if it’s just on a screen.”

Joey’s heart jittered. He smiled and traced a finger over Seto’s virtual cheek.

“Yeah. We can leave it runnin’.”

Closing their eyes once more, they both fell asleep to the sound of the others measured breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
